Shag Tag
by Hawk-mun269
Summary: This a PWP one shot slash. If you don't like that stuff, don't read it. Otherwise feel free, and review while you're at it!


****

Shag Tag

/* AN: Welcome to my second fic ever. Sorry I disappeared for such a long time… but I hit a huge writers block when I got to stop thinking for the summer. I suppose that's what happens though. I HAVE been reviewing on stories though so I AM still alive! Anyway! This is the Haldir Legolas slash that was requested when I asked for ideas. It was inspired by the Prozzak song Shag Tag. It's a one shot PWP so don't ask for more, I already have an idea for my next fic, I just need a couple. I'm thinking Shuichi and Yuki from the anime Gravitation, let me know what you think. Please please pleasepleaseplease review. I LOVE knowing what's wrong with my stories so don't just tell me to write more! Thanks! Enjoy! */

// DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord Tolkien's Lord of the Rings or Prozzak's Shag Tag

Haldir shoved his bland hair back from his face and he grudgingly climbed the ladder to his talan after a long week on guard at the borders of the great forest Lothlorien. He was particularly looking forward to getting out of the pouring rain and into some dry clothes. Once at the top of the ladder, he shrugged out from under his bow, putting it and his quiver of arrows next to his door.

Pushing back the flap that covered his door to keep the weather out he glanced around to find everything the way it was left, except for his bed. Sitting on his bed was a particularly beautiful, golden haired elfin ambassador to the northern realm of Mirkwood. At this point in time he appeared to be in some form of a meditative state wearing nothing but a thin shimmering white sheet pooled around his hips, hair long around his shoulders and deep, slow breaths.

The Galadhrim sucked in a surprised breath at the sight before him. He felt his pulse immediately quicken and blush rush to the surface of his face. The wonder on his bed stirred. It climbed to it's feet pulling the sheet with him and tying it about his waist in such a way that it would not come off as easily as Haldir would like.

Legolas, being the half-naked beauty of this talan, walked silently towards Haldir his eyes slowly opening and immediately locking with the other elf's. Haldir's breath was caught in that moment, just before Legolas' lips were tipped up to meet his own in a sweet, gentle and chaste kiss, "Hello southern friend. How goes life?"

Haldir opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them at all. He took a breath to steady the rapid beat of his heart, "Life goes well, especially seeing my estranged lover before me. It's been too long." He gathered the smaller elf to him own body enjoying the closeness he'd been missing for many years, many years even for an elf.

Legolas smiles slightly up at him, "My father is here to see Celeborn about something important I do believe, he didn't share the details though." the Mirkwood elf cushioned his head against Haldir's shoulder, "I've missed you." 

"And I you." Haldir lifted Legolas' chin and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss before Legolas pulled away and took a step back and looked out the window with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What a day; nothing much to do but what the rain." Legolas sat gracefully on the bed again, letting that smile grace his features more deeply. "I have an idea. How about a game, made especially for rainy days?" He turned his bright dark eyes on his lover, "The rules are simple, I promise."

Haldir walk slowly over, sitting on the floor so as not to get his bedding wet, "Sure, how do we play?" He was studying the other elf intently now, trying to find the slightest chink in his defense.

"Do you remember how we used to play, running around everyday?" Haldir nodded, more interested now. "Well, now we're tied to adult situations, the rules have different connotations." A deep flush ran up Haldir's neck at those words, knowing exactly what was meant. "One; take you clothes off and find a hiding spot. Two; I'll count to ten then I'll get you hot…" He turned and looked the Lothlorien elf square in the eyes, "We'll cuddle up together and make some love."

Haldir swallowed, "That-" His voice broke so he took another breath, "could be a lot of fun…" His voice trailed off at the look of pure lust in the Mirkwood elf's eyes.

"Get naked." the command went straight to Haldir's sex drive and he stood and began divesting himself, before realizing that in order to get his pants off he had to remove his boots. Everything was still wet and clung to his body and he was becoming very frustrated at his inability to obey Legolas in an instant. A second set of hands joined his own and in a few more seconds.

Legolas removed the sheet from his own hips and kissed Haldir one more time, "Go hide… Anywhere, I'll find you." Haldir was gone in a flash, making up for the period of time it took for him to remove his clothing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Haldir had be running from spot to spot hiding from Legolas for hours now. The anticipation was beginning to make him slow, stumbling and more then just slightly hormone-muddled. He breathing was heavy and ragged as he slumped one final time against a mallorn tree. The warm rain ran over his heated skin causing it to become an even brighter red then it normally would under the same circumstances.

The Galadrihm could hear the Mirwood elf approaching slowly and quietly. He started to touch himself idly in an attempt to make himself slightly less responsive when he was finally captured by the other elf. A slender hand closed softly on his shoulder and slid down his arm snaking it's way around his waist to pull him into an embrace. Legolas' lips closed on the expanse of skin where the neck connected with the shoulder. A strongly muscled area, and one of the prince's favorites.

Shivers ran down Haldir's spin, "You're It lover." Legolas' arms suddenly became much more possessive, pulling Haldir close to his body. The heat from behind him going straight to his groin. He turned, purposefully shaking some of the rain from his face into Legolas' so it was available for him to lick from his lover's cheeks.

Legolas groaned and dragged Haldir to the soft earth with him, kissing him all the way. He lay on his back and pulled the taller elf on top of himself. Haldir was happy to assume his normally dominant role, though switching for even a short period of time was enough for his passion to swirl to new heights.

The Galadhrim claimed Legolas' lips in a searing kiss before moving to his ear, along his neck, over his collar bone and down his pecks to the Mirkwood elf's left nipple, the one he seemed to favor, while toying with the other in his hand.

Feeling that Legolas' nipples had had enough attention he moved even further south, fallowing the natural valley between the younger elf's muscles to his belly button, dipping his tongue in for the simple pleasure of listen to the unique moan that it brought forth from Legolas' lips. 

He moved again, skirting Legolas' obvious and protruding arousal to pay attention to the inside of the elf's thigh. This brought out another moan, of a completely different nature, one of anger and lust. The Galadhrim gave in and took Legolas' erection into his mouth. Legolas' called out hoarsely in an attempt to keep quiet.

Haldir's hand made it's way to Legolas' mouth and two fingers were quickly taken inside as Haldir licked and sucked teasingly. Another groan and Haldir could wait no longer, he drew his hand back and sank two fingers into the prince's entrance. Legolas arched his back into the sensation bringing his hand to his mouth and bighting on his palm to keep from screaming out for more. He knew it would quickly come.

Haldir moved to claim Legolas' mouth instead of having him hurting himself. He scissor his fingers as he positioned himself above him. He stopped for a moment for coherent thought to pass through his mind and he looked down into his lover's eyes asking for permission. It was happily and quickly granted. Haldir inched his way inside searching for any sign of discomfort from the smaller elf.

The only face he got was lust and impatience. The prince gave in and brought his heals up behind Haldir's legs and drove the other elf home inside him with a loud moan, "Move, now. Fast, hard." He could hear the blood rushing through both their veins and feel their hearts pounding together as the Galadhrim finally started to move.

The moved together, slowly and gently at first but quickly, as their passion grew and mounted, faster and sharper thrusts became favored. Their moans and gasps mingled and became one even as their bodies did. Legolas came first with a load gasp that echoed through the trees. Haldir came just after with a harsh wheeze and a tight hold on Legolas' hips.

They collapsed together in a happy pile of pale flesh and golden hair. After their breath was caught up Haldir pulled out of Legolas and flipped onto his back dragging the other elf on top of him instead. He idly stroked his hands up and down the princes back with a content smile on his face.

"Every time I feel the way I do today," Haldir stated "I think of you and it seems a little better. In this gloomy world of hours these games we play are magical and sexual," He tilted Legolas' face to his own and smiled into those dark eyes. "And wonderful. I love you. You shouldn't have stayed away for so long." Haldir kissed Legolas one last time before returning his gaze to the sky.

"I love you as well." Happy and sated, both drifted into a soft sleep.

/* AN: okay, I changed my mind. The next fic I write is going to be a song fric about Heero and Duo from Gundam Wing called Picture. Look for it after reviewing! Thanks for reading! */


End file.
